The Rise of NightClan
by Starblaze of NightClan
Summary: Nettlefur's life has just took a nasty spin. She has broken the Warrior Code twice, lost the two closest cats to her, yet gained 4 burdens. Will things ever be the same? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Pain

Prologue:

A blazing fire coursed through Nettlefur's body, the pain intense. She knew that this was wrong in every way; she was breaking the warrior code in two ways: medicine cats should NEVER, under any circumstances have a mate, and secondly, she is having kits! Medicine cats are supposed to remain loyal and true to their Clan, not stab them in the back whenever they feel like it. And now she knew, that she could not return. Nettlefur gasped in agony as another spasm shook her body. _Here comes the first one. _She groaned and looked up at the clear blue sky as she saw the kit appear, and began to lick it fiercely, then stopped, another one was coming. She yowled, the ferocity stronger this time. Another she-cat. If only she had told her brother, the only one of her kin left alive. Surely he would have helped her! _Of course he wouldn't, he had never approved of me even becoming a medicine cat and may even turn his back on me if he saw me now._ She was being mouse-brained! Silvertail loved her! He was kin to her! So it took all of her strength to screech, "Silvertail!"

How much longer could this last? All this had to end sometime! But all along Nettlefur knew that the hardship of kitting was a punishment from StarClan. She looked up and saw the dry bracken rattle and Silvertail emerged, a sleek silver tom with an abnormally long, shiny silver tail. He appeared to be confused at his sister's wild call for help, until his gaze locked with Nettlefur's. Then, a pure look of horror and astonishment took over.

"How could you?" he spat in fury.

"Silvertail… it was an accident. I'm so, so sorry, please forgive me. I never meant to…" her pleas were interrupted as another that shook her body from head to tail. Her vision was fading quickly, when another kit appeared, a third she-cat. _Only one more, _she thought. Silvertail was sitting there silently, he couldn't figure out what to do. Then, suddenly, he rose to his paws, and glared at Nettlefur as he said, "Nettlefur, what you have done is wrong, and I'm sure you are sorry, yet I cannot forgive you. I cannot have disloyalty getting in my way." And her turned and walked away.

Nettlefur's mind was racing. What should she do? She was so lost. Silvertail had always been ambitious but she had never expected that. Of course, every cat wants to become leader, yet warriors should never turn their back on kin. _Here comes the last one._ The pain was excruciating, her face twisted in anguish. And almost as quickly as it had begun, it ended.

Two she-cats and two toms. Thank StarClan it's over. But the question is, where do we go? Nettlefur's body was numb with shock. She had won the battle, yet lost the closest cat to her in the world, her littermate, Silvertail. Nettlefur started to lick all of her kits, checking them over. _They must be hungry, _she thought_, but I can't possibly provide them with milk when I'm so hungry myself! But they have to live, I don't know what I would do if they died. I couldn't possibly be welcomed back to my clan after what I did. Okay, enough pity for me, my kits need food. _Nettlefur shakily stood and looked around. She gathered some leaves and covered her kits up. Then, she began to walk the familiar trail that led back to the ThunderClan camp.


	2. Worry

**Sorry about chapter 1, it says Prologue, I messed up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does! But if I did, Brackenfur would be leader after Firestar!**

Nightmare: Chapter 2: Worry

Falconheart turned her head to see Nettlefur appear through the gorse tunnel. She looked so weak!

"Nettlefur! What in StarClan's name are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"What does it look like?" she snapped. "I'm walking." Nettlefur had always had a sharp tongue but she was gentle and served her clan well. She was never clumsy or careless.

"Then what's wrong?'

"It's nothing; I just have a minor cough. It kept me up all night, so I'm very tired. But I have things to do and I have to keep moving. I am very behind."

"I don't know, you look very sick. Maybe we should tell Brackenstar…"

"No! I said I was fine, didn't I?" But when she saw her friends hurt expression she said, 'I'll go take some herbs that will make me feel better, and some poppyseeds to help ease the pain in my back, from coughing."

"Okay." Falconheart looked doubtful and had begun to back away when she remembered. "Hey, Nettlefur, wait! Why were you limping?"

"I've been coughing a lot so my backs really sore, remember?! Now I'm going to get some herbs and take care of business!" she said, getting highly irritated, it was none of Falconheart's business anyways! Nettlefur whipped around and stalked off into her den. But Falconheart was persistent and ran over to her once more. "What do you want now?!"

"I'm sorry for bugging you so much. I'm just worried about you, that's all, you're my best friend." she said with an innocent look.

Nettlefur's irritation faded, Falconheart didn't know, it wasn't her fault. Nettlefur gently rubbed her tongue over Falconheart's head. "I know, but I'm honestly okay. Herbs will help, and I'll be fine by tomorrow. I promise."

The two best friends looked each other in the eyes. Nettlefur was hiding something, but Falconheart didn't question her.

Falconheart looked up at the highrock and said, "Okay, I believe you. It's time I organized patrols for today," she said. They both had one last glimpse of each other and walked away, neither one in a hurry to carry out their duties.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Did you like it? It needs work, but please review and tell me what you think and how I can fix it! I'll try to update in the next few days, but I can't guarantee anything! I have school, eeew!**


	3. Goodbyes

Chapter 3

She had coughed so much that here back was sore, she was extremely weak, and limping? How mouse-brained could she be? That was just about the worst lie she had ever heard. Nettlefur sighed in distress. I just need to gather some borage and a few poppy seeds. They would have a long journey ahead of them. _I can't bear to leave my Clan,_ she thought_ , but what choice do I have? I'm a traitor. There's no room for betrayal in ThunderClan._ She heaved a sigh.

"Nettlefur, is that you?" She heard the familiar voice of her apprentice, Hawklily.

"Yes," she glanced around in alarm as she tried to make it look like she hadn't been preparing herbs for her journey, "I'm just tidying up the herbs."

"I could have sworn I just did that yesterday," Hawklily said, affectionately flicking her mentor on the shoulder, "You are always so tidy!"

"Yes, yes. Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help me?" Nettlefur snapped.

"Sorry," she muttered.

They gathered all the herbs. Nettlefur looked up and said, "Hawklily, I want you to know that I am and always will be proud of you. You have been a great partner and I am glad I got to devote myself to teach you the ways of a medicine cat." She then walked out of the den and into the clearing. She looked around. She had to find Falconheart and Brackenstar and talk to them, one last time.

She padded to Brackenstar's den where he found her leader and deputy sharing tongues in low voices. She cleared her throat and they both looked up.

"Hello, Nettlefur." Brackenstar said warmly.

"Yes, greetings," Falconheart put in.

"Look, both of you, there's been something I have been meaning to tell you," Nettlefur said slowly. "I made a huge mistake," Brackenstar raised his tail for her to stop.

"We already know," he said solemnly. "You have had kits. I could smell the milk on you from here to RiverClan. You have broken the warrior code badly and would like to seek forgiveness, am I right?"

Nettlefur grimaced. Only Brackenstar could cut to the chase like that. "Actually, no. I've come to say goodbye."

"Come to say goodbye?" Falconheart exclaimed, "Why, that's ridiculous! I'm sure StarClan would forgive you!" She had risen to her paws and was bristling from head to toe.

"Sit down, Falconheart," Brackenstar murmured, and to Nettlefur he said, "Very well. I can see that there's no stopping you. I will call a Clan meeting at once."

"I really am sorry to have let you all down. It's just, I miss Lionclaw. He- he was my mate you know," she explained. Lionclaw had been her beloved mate. But he had disappeared the day she had told him that she was having kits. He was too ashamed of himself for being so foolish, but still shone with pride at the thought of her having his kits. Lionclaw had said he was sorry for ruining her life like this, so he disappeared so he wouldn't cause her any more trouble. It tore her to pieces that day did. She whimpered, but remembered she was in the presence of her leader and deputy. She could not show them how much of a kit she felt like. Nettlefur just wanted to snuggle up to her mother's belly again as she told her it was alright.

"It's okay," Falconheart whispered as Brackenstar was heading out of his den towards the Highrock, "You will always be my best friend. Sort of like a sister," she said affectionately.  
Nettlefur knew she had better be going soon, the kits would be hungry and very annoyed. She couldn't risk losing any of them. They were her life now.


	4. Names

**Hmm… did I put a disclaimer on chapter 1? I think I forgot… Oh well I will put one here. **

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS... BUT I OWN NETTLEFUR AND THE KITS! HA! WHAT NOW!**

**Chapter 4**

Nettlefur raced through the bramble barrier and into the forest; shame radiated of her pelt like flames. She thought back to Clan meeting when Brackenstar had announced her secret. It was the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to Nettlefur. She remembered the shocked outbursts from the Clan, her family. She could still see Hawklily's face; who probably felt betrayed more than anyone else. They had turned their backs on her just like that, but Nettlefur would never forget the ways of her Clan. She would raise her kits to be warriors and they would find somewhere far off where they could start their own clans.

But she forgot one thing.

She had to name them! Her eyes widened. Oops. Nettlefur looked them over and dwelled on naming them. It had to be something meaningful. Something that reminded her every day of something good. These kits weren't burdens. They were blessings from StarClan and she needed to start realizing this.

She decided that she would name the white she-cat with silver mixtures Moonkit because she glowed like the moon.

The black tom would be Nightkit who represents how Nettlefur felt after Lionclaw disappeared and after Silvertail turned his back on her: empty like a night sky without stars to brighten it.

The creamy white-brown mixed tom would be Dreamkit who would represent the dream that this family now has.

And finally the oddest looking of them all: the black she-cat with white spots would be Starkit because she looked like the sky full of stars. The tiny she-cat would always remind Nettlefur of how wonderful it was when she and Lionclaw would sit in the clearing of the ThunderClan camp and watch the night sky every night. That way the memory would always shine like a thousand stars. This was a crazy idea and it probably would never happen, Nettlefur prayed, but StarClan be willing to let us try. Nettlefur wouldn't walk this road alone; she now had four kits to take care of.

She soon arrived at where she had hidden the kits and as she had guessed, they were hungry. They are so small, Nettlefur thought, how am I supposed to take them on the greatest journey of their lives? Would they all even survive the night? Nettlefur fed them to hush their cries. Where should they go now? They should stay here for the night and try to make the journey in the morning.

"Sleep well little ones," she cooed to them softly as the curled around them like a shroud and fell asleep.

**Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know by commenting so I can improve it:). Btw, COMMENT in case you didn't get the hint already, 'cause I need to know what you think!**


	5. Water Disaster

**Nettlefur- How are we supposed to make this journey?**

**Me-You'll find out soon enough.**

**Nettlefur-Well soon enough seems like too long. **

**Me- Be patient.**

**Chapter 5**

"Wake up," Nettlefur tried to nudge Dreamkit awake. He moaned and rolled over. At least he was alive and made it through the night. Nightkit, Moonkit, and Starkit had already opened their eyes, but not Dreamkit. The kits were bouncing around chattering about exploring.

"Nettlefur! When do we get to go on our journey you were talking about?" Moonkit asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I want to play the game too!" said Nightkit. "I can be the leader!"

"Me too!" squeaked Starkit.

Nightkit puffed out his chest, "No. Only one cat can be leader. You can be my follower."

"But I don't want to follow! I just want to play a game! This is no fun," Starkit complained.

"Okay, calm down." Nettlefur said getting irritated, "We can't start the Journey game until your brother opens his eyes."

"AAAW!"

Nightkit bounded up to the sleeping kit and started prodding him and yelling, "Open your eyes! We want to play and if you open your eyes, we can go on a journey! Open your eyes!"

Dreamkit moaned, "Stop it, leave me alone. Let me sleep in peace!"

Well, there could only be one solution to this. Nettlefur padded over to where Dreamkit slept and picked him up by his scruff. "Come on, it's time to play the Journey Game." Nettlefur mumbled through a mouth full of fur. "But be quiet, that's the rule— you have to be quiet and not be caught by any other cat."

"Okay, Nettlefur," they chirped.

They started walking in the morning sun; weaving through the bushes and around trees and to the stream that bordered WindClan. Her plan was to follow the stream all the way to where there were no Twolegs, which wasn't a very good plan. So they would just follow the stream until StarClan showed them a sign.

_ Nettlefur decided that they should stop so she could hunt. She was worn out from carrying Dreamkit most of the way, but now that he had opened his eyes he could walk on his own. The kits were hungry again and she would have to keep her strength up if she wanted to give them milk every day. They stopped by a mossy rock in the sun and some weeds that would be just enough to hide the kits.

"Now you all stay here in this area while I go hunt or you will lose the game. I will be back before sunhigh." And with that, she walked off into the trees. They had been making slow progress, but surely as the kits grew they would journey farther in one day. The smell of the Clans had just begun to fade and now smelled like Twolegs and loads of prey. She froze.

She could see a squirrel munching on seeds. Nettlefur dropped into a hunting crouch and began to snake forward until SNAP! "Foxdung!" she cursed. She had stepped on a twig and the loud sound had alerted the squirrel and just like that, it was high up in the tree, out of reach. A one moon old apprentice could hunt better than this! Now in a bad mood, she carried on through the trees.

"Since Mama is gone, I am in charge and I say we play a game until she gets back," Nightkit announced climbing up on the big rock. The other kits looked up in awe. "Dreamkit, you are the tiniest so you stay over here by the stream. Starkit you're the fastest. You can chase off all of the badgers and foxes over here in front of the rock. And Moonkit you go over there in the weeds and… gather them! Yeah. And I will sit here and watch over our camp."

Moonkit narrowed her eyes, "Wait a second! Why do you get to sit around while we do all this work?"

"Hey!" he meowed indignantly, "I'm watching over the camp!"

"More like being a lazy, bossy furball," muttered Moonkit.

"Are you challenging me? I said I was leader!"

"Who made you the boss? Nettlefur surely didn't!"

"Take it back!"

"No. Make me!" Moonkit taunted.

Nightkit let out a huge squeak that sounded somewhat like a battle cry and lunged at Moonkit. They tossed and rolled all over the place and soon they were dangerously close to the edge of the stream which swirled with rapids carrying debris away.

Starkit looked up and yelled, "Dreamkit, lookout!"

But it was too late. Moonkit stumbled away from Nightkit and bumped into Dreamkit, sending him tumbling into the water.

"HELP ME!" he screeched as his head disappeared under the water.

The kits looked from one to the other with wide eyes and said one word: "Uh-oh."

**Me- Dang. That totally sucks. **

**Nettlefur- (in alarm)What sucks?**

**Me- You'll find out ;)**

**Nettlefur- (rolls her eyes) Again with the fortune cookie crap.**


	6. Smashed Hope

Chapter 6- The Journey carries on, or does it?

Nettlefur couldn't help feeling completely irritated as she dragged her tired paws back to their makeshift camp. If Lionclaw would have seen the poor hunting she had done, he would have laughed and comforted her and told her not to give up hope. Well he's never coming back, she thought bitterly, and I will never see my beloved Clan again. Then she realized that she still had her kits and much to look forward to. The soft forest floor was begging to remind her of her home in ThunderClan. It's not my home anymore, she reminded herself wistfully, and it is time that I return to my kits and introduce them to what fresh kill looks like. Even though they won't be able to eat it for a moon or so yet. So she padded on. Soon she was near enough that she could hear tiny wailing and squeaking and she recognized the sounds of her kits. Nettlefur's heart started to race as she bolted toward the noise.

Dreamkit found it extremely hard to breath and wondered just why there had to be so many rocks in the stream that seemed so large for a tiny kit like him. When his head wasn't under the dark and swirling water, he was being slammed against rocks or gasping for air. He managed to get a glimpse at his siblings who stood on the shore frozen with shock. "Help," his head went under once more, "me!" he meowed weakly as he hit another rock. Nothing in the world seemed to hear him as the winding stream took him to his death. Then his vision tunneled and went black.

Nettlefur appeared out of the trees and to the patch of reeds and the huge boulder where she found her kits. They all looked terrified and were staring wide eyed at the stream which went in the direction that they were heading- away from the Clans. "What happened?" Nettlefur's alarmed mew made them jump and they turned around guiltily. And that was when she realized that there were only three of her kits present. "Where's Dreamkit?" She screeched honestly scared out of her fur.

It was Nightkit who spoke up. "H-he fell in the water w-when me and M-moonkit were fighting and bumped into him." he stammered.

Oh no. Help us StarClan! Dreamkit had disappeared farther upstream and they couldn't see him anymore. "No, no, no. This can't be happening! StarClan was supposed to lead us safely on this journey!" Nettlefur murmured.

"Nettlefur? Who's StarClan?" Mewed Moonkit.

"I will explain everything later. But first we must hurry upstream to see if maybe we can find Dreamkit." Nettlefur said. "You can feed as soon as we have found him. I know you're exhausted, but we must to this for the sake of your brother to make sure he does live through this." She explained with hope in her voice even though she doubted that they would ever see poor Dreamkit again.

So they carried on up the stream following a faint fear-scent that no doubt belonged to Dreamkit. They traveled until Nettlefur's own paws ached. Soon they reached an end of Dreamkit's scent. "He must be here," she whispered frantically, searching the tall grasses. Then she picked up a faint trail of another cat's scent. A kind loner possibly, she thought, or maybe a wandering kittypet because I know this leads to Twolegplace. Nettlefur also knew that she was being overly hopeful. Dreamkit could also possibly be dead, and she knew that deep in her heart it was true.


End file.
